Mission: Radio
'History' The show was originally about helping lesser known studios on the forums and the TMO homepage get their projects known, whether finished or theoretical at that moment in time. The original hosts were EthanRunt and TomAcres, however during the first few shows it was evident that this would not work. Tom was always watching TV at the time the show aired, a show he enjoyed and needed to watch, and as such couldn't continue hosting, racking up a whopping 17 minutes of airtime for him. At that point the show was 2 hours, and originally intended to have interviews and reviews integrating. Ethan soon managed to wrangle themonk, a guest in the infamous first episode, to help host for a small time, which soon turned into a permanent job. Alternate co-hosts during this time include TommyGunny, Shooting_Star_Productions and StalinStudios. In 2007 The Voice took over the second hour's timetable, and instead of reverting to two hours from then on, has remained a short and snappy one hour show, half hour of banter, half hour of reviews. 'The Laddie Contest' In the summer/Autumn of 2006 Mission: Radio made a contest to make a film about a dog called Laddie, Lassie in drag basically, with ridiculous rules and regulations to make the best possible film, and after getting some great films, the challenge became a duel between the hosts over who would win, and foreshadowing the show forever, Ethan beat off themonk (Yes, I know, right, so wrong) From that the basic structure became first hour interview, second hour review films, leading to a new segment. 'FilmOfTheFortnight' The FilmOfTheFortnight is a contest held fortnightly on TMOA's Mission: Radio show, where The Mayonnaise Jar hunts down 5 films by members not known to the community, and lets the hosts watch and riff on them, instead of being serious, just being as dumb as possible, it's the closest to comedy the show goes for, with the original prize being a signature, bragging rights and 2,000 VC, which soon changed to 10,000 for more excitement. As TMO closed, the Jar hopped to TMU for films, and only now is there bragging rights as the winner, but it's still good. 'Future Contests' A brand new contest to celebrate 3 Years of broadcasting has been announced, where you have an opening scene to the film, and it's left up to you to complete it. Rules include a set time, between 4 and 25 mins in length, and a necessity to use the show's brand new sponsor, Pussy Nibbles (Happy In Your Cat) among others. The prize has been rumoured to be worth value in human realms, including perhaps a gift certificate and TMOA store items. 'The Mission: Radio Offices' Famed for it's effectiveness, the Mission: Radio offices are a mix of cubicle layout areas and open spaced environments to let the researchers relax and work in their preferred manners. The offices contain a recording studio, where rehearsals and adverts are recorded, it's very dusty, and a statue of the Mayonnaise Jar directly below a water fountain, in-which the water is turned white and thick by magic, which is found in the atrium. The quote on the base is "For bravery in the line of duty, and facing terrible foes" after a series of extensive FilmOfTheFortnight contestants' films became extremely aggravating.